Stuck
by MzMinni3
Summary: lets jus say its very similar to "Things I be Hearing". Tehe-haha-hee


Lemme say this now...i got bored okay. Lmao

Stuck

Robert Freeman sat in his favorite chair ready to fall sleep when a loud knock came from his front door.

"Whoever the hell you are bangin on my door like that better be worth my while. I'm tryna sleep." he mumbled to himself opening the door.

"Robert have you seen Jazmine?" Tom asked looking slightly worried.

"She's upstairs. Why the hell do you need to know where she is when shes always here? You need to let that girl grow up. Shes 17 dammit." Robert gave Tom a hard look. Never disturb him from a good nap.

"Well do you even know what kids her age do right now?" he said putting his hands on his hips.

"I know damn well what they do. And I already told the boys if I catch em in my house imma cut it off." Robert stated carelessly.

"Well thats a little harsh there Robert but thats not my point." Tom shook his head. Just when the old man was about to open his mouth a loud thump came from Hueys room along with a squeal. "Now I know you heard that." he said.

"I aint deaf yet. But what the hell are they doin?" Robert questioned out loud. Tom was already making his way up the stairs. "Tom get yo ass down and quit being so damn nosy." he said following the overprotective father.

Tom hushed Robert and pressed his ear to the door. This made him curious so he too pressed his ear to the door.

"Jazmine relax or its gonna hurt more and the last thing I want hear is you crying." Huey said.

"But it already hurts and I'm already about to cry. Just take it out!" Jazmine cried.

The two men looked at each other with wide eyes. Jazmine squeaked again.

"Your making this difficult. The fact that you keep moving doesnt help either of us. So hold still."

"But Huey its hurrrrts!" she whined.

"Look the less moving you do the faster we can get this done okay."

"They better not be getting anything done. Over my dead body." Tom whispered.

"Glad to know your goin before me." Robert whispered only to be hushed again.

"Ow! Okay stop! Wait wait wait." Jazmine practically screamed.

"Look now its in deeper and your bleeding!" Huey complained.

"I am!" Now Jazmine was crying. Huey let out a loud frustrated sigh.

"Okay okay thats enough. Since you wont stop moving now I gotta break the skin to get it out."

By now Tom had tears streaming down his face and he was biting his lip to keep himself quiet. Robert looked like he were about to have a heart attack right then and there.

Jazmine giggled a bit. "Stop. The cotton balls are tickling me and you know how I am." Tom damn near screamed like a little girl while Robert began singing a church song in his head. "And another thing I blame you." They could almost see the pout on her face.

"What? Its your fault. If you werent crawling around on the floor we wouldnt be doing this right now would we?" Huey yelled.

"Just take it out!" she yelled back.

Tom was breathing heavily his eyes were wide and the tears kept coming.

"Tom I cant listen to this anymore. Its bad enough I'm gonna kick the bucket soon but I don't need to this soon." Robert complained.

"Me either." Tom nodded his head.

"Okay ready?" Huey sighed.

"Yeah."

"First things first grab that pillow because your gonna scream And don't question me I know how you are."

"On three." She said.

Tom and Robert looked at each other in panic. Tom sucked up his tears and put his on the doorknob.

"Fine. One...two...three."

"Oh no you dont!" Tom yelled opening the door. Jazmine screamed profanities into the pillow while Huey held something in his hand.

"I told you if you kept moving it was gonna hurt! You didnt wanna listen." he said. He turned to his grandfather and Tom who should have felt pretty stupid at the moment.

"What the hell were you two doing in here?" Robert asked.

"Well Jazmine decided to crawl around on the floor because her earring fell out and somehow she ended up with a splinter in her foot. What the hell are you two doin?" He questioned.

"Uh...nothing. Well Robert today was on hell of an event I'll see you tomorrow. Jazmine be home by 11 okay pumpkin bye!" Tom said sprinting out the room and out the front door. Robert left without a word.

Jazmine sat up and turned to Huey who just shrugged and said "I don't even want to know why they were thinking that." He shook his head.

"Yeah. Besides we did that a good two years ago and they still haven't figured it out." Jazmine said.

Riley came out the closet and shook his head at them.

"Man I was up in here sleepin and you niggas sounded lik you was really doin it big but then Granddad and Tom came up in here and woke me up. Shiiiit." the younger Freeman said with a yawn.

"So basically you were sleeping in the closet having a wet dream about me and Huey having sex?" Jazmine asked making a Huey-face.

"Now thats gay." Huey stated bluntly still tending to Jazmines foot.

"What? Man hell naw. I'm leavin. Niggas tryna put words in my mouth. Fuck both yall. No homo." he said making his way to his own room.

They looked at each other again shrugged shook their heads and said "Niggas."


End file.
